


Disrobed Warriors

by Bullet_Pirouette



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 22:29:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15873000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bullet_Pirouette/pseuds/Bullet_Pirouette
Summary: After the Robe Warriors loss in the Mixed Match Challenge final, Bobby Roode returns to his hotel room to find Charlotte waiting for him with an offer he can’t refuse… Charlotte Flair/Bobby Roode, set after the WWE Mixed Match Challenge final, 3rd April 2018.





	Disrobed Warriors

**Author's Note:**

> The Mixed Match Challenge matches themselves I could take or leave but all the backstage stuff was brilliant, a veritable goldmine of potential inspiration. And be gentle, this is my first attempt at writing something that warrants higher than a T rating...

The Mixed Match Challenge was over. Team Awe-ska had ridden roughshod over the Robe Warriors and walked away with a clean victory, despite everything Bobby and Charlotte had thrown at them. Now everyone was in the hotel bar – winners and losers, competitors past and present alike. The Mixed Match Challenge had all been for charity, no one competing had taken it particularly seriously and almost everyone had been in the bar after almost every match, sharing the celebration and commiseration regardless of feuds, brands and rivalries on the regular program.

But Bobby Roode wasn’t really in the mood for celebrating tonight. Now he was finally looking from the other side, he could appreciate the sentiment shown by some of the other wrestlers after they’d been eliminated. The whole tournament may have been in good spirits for a worthwhile cause but a loss was still a loss no matter how you labelled it and that could be difficult to swallow. Bobby hadn’t seen Charlotte since their post-match interview despite her assurances she’d see him in the bar and he guessed she was in the same position – while she’d seemed in a reasonable mood once the cameras had stopped rolling, he didn’t know of a loss in her career that Charlotte hadn’t taken as a personal failure. She had a tendency to work hard, in Bobby’s opinion too hard, but he guessed that was a hazard that came with the family name and associated legacy. Charlotte had had to push herself to breaking point in order to escape her father’s shadow and establish her own reputation and she couldn’t let up the pressure for a moment or she would drown. Bobby didn’t even try to imagine how he would have coped under the same relentless pressure, because he knew he would have cracked a long time ago. Then there was her WrestleMania match to consider. Charlotte had sworn to end the Empress of Tomorrow’s undefeated streak and a loss tonight, so close to the Showcase of the Immortals, didn’t paint a good picture for the result on Sunday and must have put a dent in Charlotte’s confidence. Bobby had his own match at WrestleMania to consider, the United States Championship fatal four-way match with Randy Orton, Jinder Mahal and Rusev. Perhaps the only saving grace for Bobby was that the only person from his match who had been in the Mixed Match Challenge was Rusev and the Robe Warriors had beaten Lana and Rusev without too much difficulty.

Bobby sighed as he reached his hotel room and swiped the key. He needed to rest, regroup and refocus ready for Sunday. The loss was a bump in the road but not the end of the world. He’d check on Charlotte tomorrow. Right now, he needed a long shower and sleep.

He should have realised something wasn’t quite right but he was too tired and disheartened and the ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign that was hanging on his door that hadn’t been there when he’d left didn’t register until he was already inside the room.

Charlotte was waiting for him.

She was wearing his robe. He could tell it was his and not one of her extensive collection because of the word _Glorious_ emblazoned across the back. It was the same one she’d stolen way back when they’d first been paired up for the tournament, the same one he’d very _nearly_ let her wear for the final. He’d been considering it right up until the night but had decided against it. There was something about it that seemed too personal. The Mixed Match Challenge may have pulled together unlikely pairings and formed teams no one would have predicted but they were unlikely to last any longer than the course of the tournament. He’d had barely any reason to interact with Charlotte before the MMC and he was unlikely to have any reason to interact with her when it was over. Besides, Charlotte had managed to get her own robe to match so it hadn’t really mattered.

She had her back to him and didn’t react at all when he opened the door. She stretched, extending her arms and twisting her wrists in slow circles.

“I think it’s the sleeves that really make the difference,” she said, so nonchalant she might have been talking to herself. “They add a certain something.” Bobby sighed. It had all been cute in their backstage promos, but the gimmick was getting old now and he wasn’t really in the mood.

“Charlotte,” he sighed, “do we really have to do this now?” Charlotte lowered her arms and looked over her shoulder, arching an eyebrow.

“Bobby, I’m not sure you know what ‘this’ is, yet.” Bobby pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Look, it was fun for the backstage segments but I’m tired, Charlotte, and I just want to have a shower and go to bed.” A coy, suggestive smile spread across her face that Bobby completely missed and she turned to face him.

“I had a rather different suggestion.” Bobby let out an exasperated groan.

“You know what, just _take_ the robe. I don’t have the energy to argue with you now. You can…” Charlotte tugged on the sash of the robe causing it to fall open, and Bobby’s words died in his throat.

She was completely naked under the robe, the royal blue fabric hugging bronzed skin.

“Fuck me!” he breathed. Charlotte shrugged, casual as anything.

“Well, that was the intended outcome of this exercise, yes.”

“I…” Words failed him. Charlotte naked was better than anything he could have imagined. Her body was lean and toned, without an ounce of wasted flesh. Her breasts were firm and larger than he would have guessed, her stomach flat and smooth and there were soft blonde curls between her legs. She was all tanned skin and gentle curves in all the right places. She was perfection. She wasn’t just the Queen, she was a goddess. Bobby couldn’t hide his arousal at the sight, he didn’t even try. The thought of being with her made him feel light-headed. “I…” He tried again and failed.

“Well?” prompted Charlotte. She traced her thumb around her right nipple, seemingly enjoying the effect she was having on him. “Do you want me or not?” Bobby licked dry lips.

“Charlotte, I don’t know what you want me to say.” She rolled her eyes, changed her posture to reveal even more skin and smiled as the noticeable bulge in Bobby’s trousers twitched in response.

“Bob Roode, you’re a good looking guy but you can be dumber than a bag of hammers sometimes. You either say yes, in which case you come over here, get this robe off me and fuck me until I can’t walk in a straight line, or you say no, in which case…”

“Yes,” he interrupted, without hesitation.

“Good. Now get over here.” He closed the distance between them in four long strides, pulled off his robe – the one Charlotte was wearing – and tossed it aside. He pulled her in and their lips crashed together, hungry, desperate. He wrapped his arms around her, one round her back and the other under her ass, and lifted her effortlessly, carrying her over to the bed and setting her down on the edge. She let out a groan of pleasure as he kissed his way down her neck and collarbone, before taking one breast in his mouth, gently kneading the other with his hand. Charlotte lay back on the bed, her hair fanning out around her and her hands grabbing fistfuls of the sheets. Bobby pinched her nipple with his teeth, just hard enough to elicit a gasp, before he trailed his tongue down from her breasts, across her stomach and between her legs. She felt more than heard him murmur against her inner thigh.

“You’re glorious.”

“Bobby, baby.” She let out a contented sigh and hooked one of her legs over his shoulder, pulling him in closer as he got to work. “Don’t talk with your mouth full.”


End file.
